A Strange Familiar Story
by Kagehana15
Summary: A young man who thought that like his parents he was to be just your average summoner is about to get the surprise of his life. As he soon finds himself trying to not only balance his school and social life, but a tricky familiar and his new powers that came with it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **I have made some changes to this chapter and have uploaded the next one so you may continue on to chapter two, or reread this one first to see the changes. The option is up to the reader's discretion.**

 **A big thanks to both Grizzly98 and SilverRose16701 for your reviews and support.**

 **A Strange Familiar Story**

 **Book one of the Familiar Troubles Series**

 **Prologue:**

To believe in only one reality is to be not, but a fool for there exists a multitude of realities. Two of which seem to be parallel to one another and yet completely opposite at the same time. One reality is one whose faith lies in the belief in science while its counterpart has turned its faith to belief in the mystic arts. However, even when separated the boundary between these two still allows for the passage through the call of summons.

These summons can come from either reality and can range from simple animals to magical creatures. These summons are called familiars and are considered loyal companions to their summoners. Even in the reality of science there exists many of these creatures as evidence by the legends and lore found throughout its lands. These creature were either revered as deities and friendly spirits, or reviled as monsters and demons. The story about to unfold is of one summoner who succeeded in breaching the gap between the realities to summon just such a creature.

 **Chapter one: The dreams of a glassblower's son**

"So we meet again young one" came the familiar voice of the being that has visited me in dreams for as long as I can recall. The voice has always sounded like that of a young woman, but carried with it the weight of many years giving it the feeling of patient wisdom. "How long are you going to keep calling me that I have a name you know!" I shouted at the voice. The next thing I knew the being from whence the voice came appeared before me in a shadowy silhouette.

The well-known form of the being with it's human-like shape, green eyes that faintly glow in the darkness, and long tendrils sprout from where I believe would be their back. Sometimes I could make out certain things about the beings appearance, but even then their image was still too distorted by the shadows to properly make out. From this being I could hear a soft chuckle before she responded, "yes you do have a name, but until the time you are able to speak mine I shall not speak yours". Indeed this was the agreement we had made when I first met her here in this dream world and for several years now I have tried more than once to guess it whenever she decided to visit me. However, seeing as all my attempts have gotten me no closer to finding her name I started to doubt that I would never know it.

Almost as if she sensed my doubt she reassured me, stating that "it will happen one day, perhaps sooner then you expect". As I was about to ask what she meant by that I could her my Mother's voice calling out to me from beyond the dream. "Until we meet again young one", and with that she left as I awoke from my dream to find the sun just risen from my beyond my bedroom window. "Cyrron, rise and shine, its time for breakfast!" came my Mother's cry up the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

After a few quick stretches I quickly, made my bed, dressed, and got ready for the day before finally heading down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Having sat down at the table I greeted Mother and Father before proceeding to tuck in to the porridge and bread sat before me. We were the picture of your average summoner household with an emphasis on the average as that was the ranking of our abilities. As summoners we are ranked by our magical abilities with regards to the elements we can command and the power level we can use.

My Father Silic Forge a man with nut brown skin, onyx black eyes, and fiery red hair can command the normal amount of two elements, in his case they were fire and earth. Considering that he came from a family of blacksmiths and other craftsmen these elements would of course be useful. That being said he became a glassblower instead of continuing the family smithing business as a way to win my Mother's heart and the fact that he did not wish to go deaf at an early age from all the meatal hammering. It was also apparent that his dominant element was fire judging by his familiar Smelter. Smelter was a salamander with a stubborn attitude and fiery temper, not unlike my Father who can only hold his patience for so long before he explodes. And by explodes I mean like a volcanic eruption, hot and fast burning until it slowly simmers down to smoldering cinders.

My Mother Eve whose skin unlike my Father's is a pale off white, has deep blue eyes, and hair the color of silver is a nature and water magic user. So while my Father worked on his glass pieces she would mind the shop and even grow produce and flowers to eat and sell as well. Her familiar was also a mirror image of it's summoner as Father often told me that as a young girl my mother was the definition of a pretty flower with thorns. The Kelpie Equia had the look of a beautiful mare with aquatic features, but cross her the wrong way and there is not a crevice deep enough to hide you. Indeed my Mother was a kind woman, but she could hold grudges and should you be either skilled, or unlucky enough to raise her ire, well it will take more than a few fortnights before one should let their guard down. As for my elements and familiar that is yet to be determined as during the early years of our training we learn only the basic magics that do not require an element and other general knowledge.

However, soon that will change as I am now sixteen and therefore required to attend an academy to choose a possible career focus. This focus will depend on my elemental magic and its level. This is because only certain levels of magic can achieve certain tasks such as the powerful High Magus that are given only the most difficult of tasks. If one was not particularly blessed and had an unfortunately low level of magic power then the careers from which they could choose were normally limited to either simple crafting jobs that require little to no elemental control to handling documents in a governmental office. Not the most exciting professions, but they were a way to make a living none the less.

As I continue to ponder my possible future career choices my parents and I finish eating and start to clear the table before getting ready to open the shop for the day. Just as I opened the shop door to turn the sign plate from closed to open, in flew an incredibly fast bird which soon settled itself on the sales counter. The bird was the size of a large raven with yellow green feathers that would change between yellow and green as the bird shifted and powder blue eyes. This creature was known as a gust-tail grackle as they would cause strong gusts to follow in their wake due to their immense flight speed.

As a familiar they are often used as messengers due to their characteristically high flight speed and intelligence. This grackle appeared to be preforming that exact job judging from the parcel it carried in it's talons. However, when I went to grab said parcel the feisty feathered fiend seemed to have other ideas in mind. "Gahh! What in the blasted cinders was that for?" I exclaimed after reeling back my freshly pecked hand. In response the smug bird only replied with cawing laughter as my Mother had more luck retrieving the parcel then I.

With it's business concluded it quickly took wing and proceeded to fly towards where one would assume the bird's summoner was at the current time. After the pecking menace was no longer in sight I turn to my Mother to ask about the parcel only to find her in a state of what appeared to be shock judging from how she looked at parcel. "Mother what is wrong?" I asked while proceeding to stand at her side. As the question left my lips she shook out of it and turned to look at me while a rather large grin grew upon her face to replace the shock. Nothing could have prepared me for what she was about to say as I soon learned why in that instance she had worn not only a face full of shock, but of joy as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Setting off with a staff and a smile.**

"Tell me young one what has you so wound up that you look like a coiled spring mixed with a tiger about to pounce?" came the voice of the shadowed being. "How can I not be wound up? I mean the Pheobus Theica Kapern Acadium is only one of the best magic academies on the whole continent of Tangus!" came my swift and nervous reply. For the past couple of weeks my default settings have only consisted of nervous and more nervous, ever since receiving the letter of acceptance. The letter in question was only given to the elite of the elite when it comes to magic studies and as I recall I could only be described as above average at best.

I remember shortly after my Mother retrieved the letter from the beaked fiend of a grackle she handed it to me with a grin that would put a ches-cat, a summoned creature best known for it's large grin and ability to disappear into it's surroundings, to shame. I found that not only was it addressed to me, but on the other side there was a wax seal of an owl that carried in one talon a book and in the other a magic staff. The signature seal of the Pheobus Theica Kapern Acadium, or PTK Academy for short. Like most magic academies there exist two ways to gain attendance, the first being a direct application and entrance exam.

The second would be an acceptance letter which is given to individuals that the academy headmasters feel are capable of attending. At this point the only way to not be accepted is if you somehow bunk the exam which if you were given the letter is harder to do since the headmasters give out letters to those they deem have the potential to pass the exam with flying colors. "What am I going to do? I may very well be one of the few to actually fail the exam!" I exclaimed. At this the familiar shadowed form proceeded to softly chuckle while I continue my dream pacing.

"Relax young one no one may truly grasp what the future holds in store and besides you might just be pleasantly surprised at your results" the being stated after finishing her fit of giggles. I must admit she did have a point and perhaps I was just worrying for no good reason, but to think I was going to the PTK Academy. Sure I expected that I would be going somewhere, but I was thinking more on the line of Volconaris, or Mist Fields Academies. Both are less prominent schools, but with a good curriculum and reputation nonetheless due to my family's magic abilities.

I soon felt myself begin to awaken and with that the being said "farewell young one, until we meet after your exam". I was wondering what she meant by that, but could not ask her as my eyes were already opened. Well there wasn't really anything else to do other than get ready as today was when I departed for the academy. My normal morning routine was slower as I was careful to make sure I had packed all that I would need. Before finishing I looked in the mirror of the wash basin staring at myself in a vague attempt to calm my nerves. Once the storms left the onyx eyes I shared with my father I quickly ran a hand through my silver hair and proceeded down the stairs and out the door.

"Cyrron are you sure you have all that you need and everything listed on the letter?" Mother inquires. "I am sure that I at least have most of it" I respond before pulling out the letter just to be sure.

{To Mr. Cyrron Forge,

The Council of Headmasters would like to extend an invitation to join us at the Pheobus Theica Kapern Acadium. Your talents have peeked our interest and we are looking forward to seeing how they will develop. Your attendance is not mandatory and you are free to choose other academies should you see fit. However, if you do decide to join us then please refer to the list of required and optional items you may bring with you enclosed with this letter.

Pheobus Theica Kapern Acadium Council of Headmasters,

Thadeus Nermous Maurece Clive

Willow Windsbane Cecilia Marker

Domni Fletcher }

The required items included:

1\. Every day clothes as Uniform and formal dress cloaks were provided for each student.

2\. A Ceremonial garment that represents the wearer and must be made by the student to wear during the entrance and final exams. (Modifications and improvements can be made during the school year within reason)

3\. Identification and acceptance letter.

4\. A focus such as a wand, staff, orb, or other talisman that can be used as a focus to better direct the student's magic.

5\. Your luggage should be labeled with your name, or family crest if you have one.

The optional items include, but are not limited to:

1\. Extra books for magic study are encouraged. (Each class's text is provided by the school)

2\. Leisure books and playing cards for down time.

The forbidden items were mainly pets and any dangerous items that young summoners might be tempted to bring. I had procured almost everything on my list except for a focus as when just before finishing the general lessons was when we were first asked to use the ones the instructor provided. As such the possibility that I may be in need of one completely slipped my mind. "Steaming Slag!" I exclaimed much to the surprise of my parents. At this point I was a bit panicked and asked Father if he knew if there was any chance I could get one before I had to take my leave.

Little did I suspect that my Father was already three steps ahead as he retrieved a long, slender package from within his workshop. "Well son this was meant to be just a going away present, but it looks like your Mother's intuition saved the day" he explained before handing me the package. When I opened it I was amazed to find a staff made from dark mahogany with the figure head being a fox happily perched on the top with it's tail curled around itself. "Father I do not know what to say other than its' perfect, thank you" I said whilst admiring the craftsmanship. "Thought you would like it as I noticed that during your studies you had a tendency to favor staffs over other focuses and as for the figure head well that was more of a gut feeling since you mentioned the shadow that you talk to in your dreams seems to be a bit of a trickster" Father boasted while wearing his signature grin.

Anyone who knows my Father knows that he only grins like that when he has either made, or hands over to the customers what he considers his best work. With that I quickly strapped the staff across my back and said my farewells just in time for the coach which was to take me and other students from nearby towns to the academy. It was a large carriage able to fit a good dozen people and their luggage over vast distances so I was at first perplexed as to why it was only drawn by two horses. Upon closer inspection I noticed that they were no ordinary horse, but the dangerous and rare equines known by many as Steads of Hades.

The creature's true name is the Gallows Gallop and it would explain why there are only two of them pulling this carriage as they are among the fastest and strongest of the equine species. They are often a deep black, or dark reddish brown in color that resemble a kelpie on the attack without the aquatic features. Four sharp canines can be seen protruding from the sides of their muzzles with two from the upper lip and two from the lower. Their eyes are a fiery red that give off an eerie feeling when looked into and their hooves are pointed like a spade. Their name comes from all the careless riders that have been killed after assuming that they could be tamed as easily as normal horses. Their favorite methods are stomping, or by breaking the neck either by running under low hanging branches, or pure whiplash from their incredible running speed. One reason not to try taming one yourself and also why the tame ones make great coach horses if you need something strong like an ox, but way faster.

After stowing my bags in the luggage bay and finding a seat we were off at quite the clip, but even at the speed we were going the coach would not make it to the school until early evening at best. Even though the carriage could hold a dozen bodies there were only five including myself currently riding this one. Apparently recruitment in the Southern Valley region of Tangus was slim as I found myself being the next to last to board the coach as just after midday the last PTK Academy hopeful came and sat in the seat next to mine. I never thought I was exceedingly tall with a height of about six feet, but the girl next to me was so petit that I felt like I might be too tall for my age. An unfamiliar feeling too be sure seeing as my own father exceeded my height by another five inches not including the muscle bulk he gained growing up working in his family's forge.

The girl seemed to only be about four feet and seven inches give, or take with a slim frame, coppery brown hair that was clipped short and framed her face, and most striking of all her storm grey eyes. After she had finished observing the cabin her attention came to focus on me as if she had just noticed I was there. "Hello my name I'm Anetha Arieous Nice to meet you" she said whilst extending her hand to me. A little nervous I quickly took it and responded "Cyrron Forge, same here". We discussed various things as we continued to get acquainted and as fate would have it here Father was also a craftsman, a carpenter to be exact. I had asked her if it was because he was a nature user like my Mother, but it turns out that he actually used air magic and earth magic in order to cut the wood, carve it, and sand it for a smooth finish.

After discussing our parent's magic we began to ponder what the possibilities of our own magics and familiars would be. This line of conversation continued until we approached the Kapernicus gates which marked the entrance of the academy's grounds. To say it was large was an understatement as the meatal gates attached to the stone walls of the surrounding mountains gave the impression that this was indeed the point of no return and once you go past them you will either become a student, or flunk out miserably.

 **A/N: Sorry with being a little late to post, but life (fill in word you prefer here_) happens and I am currently on Chapter three which I hope to have uploaded before the start of the new year.**

 **please review and leave a comment, any comment will do~catch ya on the flip side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: A school, home, and friends…What else is new?**

 *****Sorry for the late chapter school is hectic as ever and if this chapter title does not quite fit it is because this is still a work in progress. As always reviews, opinions, and comments are welcome. Now lets get rolling!******************************

Catching a bit of movement from just out of sight I quickly turned my attention to the man making his way towards the coach from where he was sitting near the gates. Even in the diminishing light of the sunset the man's appearance was quite noticeable. He wore a green tunic over which he wore a long black frockcoat with brown trousers and matching boots. However, the most attention grabbing feature was the three long scars that extended from his dark brown hair line on the right side of his head. The claw mark like scars passed his ear which had a small slice from one of the marks that continued across his right eye, but did not appear to have damaged the eye itself and ended just short of his nose and mouth.

"Alright new recruits my name is Atticus McLockied and I serve as this fine academy's patrol leader" said the man when he came within a few feet of the carriage. "I was also chosen as your greeter and guide as after passing through these gates the ride continues for another twenty five minutes followed by a small hike as we get closer and do not worry about carrying your luggage except for items you may need to keep with you, or if you wish to bring your focus" Atticus instructed us before he climbed aboard next to the driver. True to his word after the twenty five minute ride past the gates we were asked to leave the carriage and given five minutes to grab any article we wished to before we started the hike. I did not wish to lose track of my focus as it was not too much trouble to strap to my back. Two others chose to do this as well including Anetha whose focus was a slender fan made of green and blue feathers attached to a handle that had two leather straps hanging from the end.

We then fell in line before Atticus in preparation of the aforementioned hike to the academy. There was a quick head count to be sure that all of the applicants were present and accounted for at the end of which Atticus gave a satisfied nod and blew on a high pitched almost in audible whistle. When he had lowered the whistle from his lips we could all hear the sound of something big with claws to match moving in the undergrowth nearby. To call such a situation a tad unnerving would be putting it mildly as the unknown source of the sounds continued to move closer to where we stood.

As if on cue the beast responsible for the unnerving racket burst through the brush behind Atticus sending the whole lot of us jumping out of our skins. "Ha, Ha, Ho boy! You all look like you saw a herd of stampeding gallops heading your way" chuckled the patrol leader as he watch us try and calm down from the sudden start. Thankfully the creature that had been called by the whistle's call was not that terrifying, but I would still not mess with it as a Strike strider is not my idea of a lap dog.

The creature is a member of the salamander family and is as big as a medium to large dog and has a lizard like appearance. Instead of being bulky and low to the ground the strike strider has a thin build and long legs. Don't let it's appearance fool you it is a powerhouse all its own as the tightly packed muscles in it's limbs and body act almost like coiled springs ready to move into action at the slightest provocation. They are social reptiles that tend to live and hunt in packs and are loyal to an alpha member, so if one considers you their alpha then it will obey you without fault. One of the reasons they are among the top three summons favored by the guard patrol and their patrol leaders.

"This here is Crash, my familiar and the one responsible for making sure that there are no laggers falling behind during our hike" said Atticus as he introduced the orange with green side stripped Strike strider. I had a strong suspicion that the reason it was called Crash was in part from the large curved foot long horns on his head that was one of the head, or body adornments found on similar reptilian familiars. My father's familiar, Smelter a flame salamander has a small horn on his nose and spikes that go down the last six inches of his tail. While I continued to ponder about reptilian familiar body styles Atticus called for us to line up once more to begin the hike.

Thankfully true to the patrol leader's word the hike was indeed mercifully short as the path was well worn with little to no roots, logs, or rock formations that could trip us. The trek lasted about ten minutes and by that time the last rays of twilight had begun to fade into the dark night. Soon after the darkness was sliced through by the light of a large structure that appeared gothic in architecture with stone gargoyles that depicted many different creatures stood the proud main building of PTK Academy.


	4. AN do not ignore

**I am still writing, but need to put this story on hiatus as I rewrite the chapters and chapter 4 expect my next update by the new year.**

 **unfortunately college and a physically demanding if not well paid job (before any rude guesses it is at a store that pays above the minimum wage for normal minimum wage work) make little time to concentrate and make those changes in the story at a pace I am sure we would all appreciate.**


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry to say that my muse has moved to other stories at the moment, but I vow to return at least by next winter as this story and the planning for it was at least a year in the making before I posted it.

May inspiration and great stories soar your way,

Kagehana15


End file.
